genlockfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pilot
"The Pilot" is the first episode of gen:LOCK. It premiered on January 26th, 2019, the same day as both the second episode of the series, "There's Always Tomorrow", and the season finale of RWBY Volume 6. Unlike "There's Always Tomorrow", it was publicly free to watch immediately upon release. It was later made available on YouTube on March 9th, 2019, the same day as the season finale "Identity Crisis" was released. Summary Julian Chase introduces his mother, Roberta Chase, and sister, Driana Chase, to his girlfriend, Miranda Worth. Roberta then proceeds to tell an embarrassing story about Julian’s childhood. The four of them then sit down to eat, and soon afterwards, Chase and Miranda leave, as they were simply hologram projections, since they are currently stationed at the Anvil. After the two leave, Roberta turns her attention to the news. Suddenly, the Union attacks a speech being given by Patricia Bartlet-Young in New York City, beginning their assault on the city. Back at the Anvil, alarms go off, and Miranda and Chase head to their vehicles. Miranda climbs into her Strider, and Chase takes off in his Interceptor, and the two head to New York City. When Chase arrives, a swarm of Union Drones attack him and his squadron. Meanwhile, on the ground, civilians attempt to flee New York while the Union’s Nanotech overwhelms the defending forces of the Polity. In the sky, Chase and Simone Rasmussen, a fellow pilot, continue to battle the drones, as Miranda is deployed within the city. After defeating several more drones, Chase and Razzle notice a Behemoth heading towards the city. After launching several failed attacks on it, Razzle attempts to deploy an ESD to disable the Nanotech defending the mech, but the walker detects the ESD and manages to shoot Razzle down before she can detonate her ESD. Colonel Marin orders Chase to retreat, but he instead attempts to detonate his fighter’s ESD to buy time for Miranda to find his family. He manages to charge and launch his ESD, but is shot down and crashes, his signal going dark. Four years later, Miranda welcomes Rufus Weller, Yasamin Madrani and Caliban to the Anvil. The three are part of the Experimental Science Unit. As they walk through the base, Doctor Weller asks Miranda how her battalion has been doing, and she states that they could just barely hold the border at the 88th. Soon afterwards, Colonel Marin briefs them on Operation Coyote, a small mission to rescue a group of refugees fleeing the Union. Miranda, Leon August and Jodie Brennan are among those sent on the mission. However, as they are loading the refugees onto a Razor, the Union attacks, and manage to shoot down one of the Razors. Miranda and her fellow Strider pilots attempt to hold back the Union's forces, but are slowly pushed back. Suddenly, a pair of Holons appear, giving the refugees time to escape, and the Vanguard forces retreat. Back at the Anvil, Miranda demands to know who were in the Holons. Colonel Marin responds by officially welcoming the ESU to the Anvil, and then, to everyone’s surprise, Chase appears beside Marin. Characters *Julian Chase (First Appearance) *Miranda Worth (First Appearance) *Yasamin Madrani (First Appearance) *Raquel Marin (First Appearance) *Rufus Weller (First Appearance) *Caliban (First Appearance) *Roberta Chase (First Appearance) *Driana Chase (First Appearance) *Patricia Bartlet-Young (First Appearance) *Miguel Garza (First Appearance) *Leon August (First Appearance) *Jodie Brennan (First Appearance) *Able (First Appearance) *Simone Rasmussen (First Appearance) Trivia *Prior to its release, this episode was broadcast on Rooster Teeth's live streaming service on December 22, 2018 at 10:15 (after a broadcast of the most recent episode of RWBY) in a surprise screening, which was teased on Rooster Teeth's Twitter account the day before.roosterteeth twitter: Caliban activate gen:LOCK, candidate Rose. 10 15 27.roosterteeth twitter: gen:LOCK initiated. *The title of this episode has a double meaning: while here it refers to Chase (the pilot), in television a pilot episode is sometimes erroneously referred to as the first episode in a series, usually to gauge a group's reaction to see if they should continue production. However, pilot episodes are not typically shown to the public. *The four year time skip from the battle at New York City to present day is in reference to RWBY creator Monty Oum who passed away February 1, 2015, nearly four years from the January 26, 2019 premiere of this episode.graymartigan twitter: Thank you, Monty.graymartigan twitter: No, it is not coincidence that gL’s time skip is four years. *A few people from the show's crew make cameos in the Vanguard's memorial wall: Michael Pedro, the art director, and Erin Winn, a concept artist, are among the portraits. *As Chase flies between buildings, he stops by an apartment building with an elderly man in a wheelchair. That would be a caricature of Burnie Burns, who acknowledged the scene as "my cameo".roosterteeth twitter: Most of you probably didn't catch @burnie's #genLOCK cameo. *The Toonami edit of the episode adds a grunting noise when Yasamin's Holon gets impaled by debris. *Nemesis's dropship can be seen in the background of the final shot of Union soldiers watching the Holons leave, four episodes before the character's debut. References Category:Season 1 Episodes